


Mirage

by shakeskp



Category: Candélabres
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, M/M, obscur échange 2015, spéculations sur la fin de la série
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Obscur échange : Paul, Paul/Julien, Paul/Liam. Liam a toujours su, dès qu'il a entendu parler de Julien, qu'il était son seul réel rival. Et le jour où il perd Paul, il le sait tout de suite, comme si le feu qui habitait l'autre homme avait changé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taraxacum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/gifts).



> Écrit à l'occasion d'Obscur Échange 2015 sous le pseudonyme Sarregousette, repost avec quelques modifications minimes. [Texte original ici](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/186696.html).

« Paul ? »

Liam posa son pinceau sur la palette. Il n’obtint pas de réponse ; son modèle regardait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Liam n’aurait su dire lequel du feu ou de Paul était le plus fasciné par l’autre.

« Paul, c’est fini pour ce soir. »

Paul cligna des paupières, s’extirpant d’une torpeur rêveuse. Liam sentit sa vision de peintre disparaître, celle de l’homme prendre sa place. Son regard, comme irrésistiblement attiré, se posa sur le dessin parfait des lèvres de Paul, la délicatesse de sa mâchoire, de sa gorge. Il détourna les yeux avec difficulté.

Paul étira les bras.

« Déjà ? »

Il attrapa son tee-shirt, puis le pull noir et les enfila avec une grâce de danseur. Liam eut envie d’une cigarette, enfonça les doigts dans ses paumes et regarda le tableau. Il avait été aussi lentement qu’il était possible, il aurait pu terminer ce soir, mais il n’était pas prêt. Il doutait l’être jamais, toutefois il ne pouvait éternellement repousser la fin.

« J’ai quelques retouches à faire, dit-il. Demain… demain le tableau sera terminé. »

Et là, ce qu’il avait attendu et redouté : cette expression sur le visage de Paul, comme une décision prise. Comme si tout ce temps à poser n’avait été qu’une longue réflexion.

« Oh », dit-il.

Puis il sourit et Liam eut envie de hurler.

*

Si Paul Klarheit était fou, alors c’était d’une folie parfaitement raisonnée, presque raisonnable. Il était perdu dans un monde qui lui était aussi réel que celui de Liam ; plus, même, puisque Liam ne connaissait du monde que celui de l’institut. Il réfléchissait peu à sa difficulté à sortir de ces murs maintenant qu’il était guéri, du moins physiquement. Il savait d’instinct qu’il n’était pas du genre timoré. Et pourtant…

Il reprocherait presque à Paul d’en être la cause si ce dernier ne parlait pas régulièrement du moment où Liam sortirait d’ici comme s’il n’en doutait pas un instant.

L’une des théories les plus terrifiantes que Liam avait au sujet de Paul était la suivante : Paul et Liam s’étaient aimés. Julien Solédango était bien Liam, et ce dernier, au cours de cette vie mystérieuse d’avant son amnésie, avait poussé Paul à la folie. L’avait peut-être remis en fauteuil roulant. Paul avait dissocié l’homme qu’il aimait de l’homme qui lui avait du mal. Fin.

Cette théorie n’expliquait pas que personne ne sache qui était Liam. Ni pourquoi, concernant l’affection de Paul, Solédango le manipulateur avait l’avantage sur Liam l’amnésique.

C’était une théorie sans autre fondement que l’envie d’être aimé par Paul Klarheit et de donner un sens à une situation insensée.

Sa seule certitude sur Paul, c’était que d’une façon ou d’une autre, finir le tableau était le perdre. Mais ne pas le terminer était impensable.

Une impasse.

*

« Je sais que vous ne voulez plus en parler, dit Paul, mais j’aimerais finir mon histoire. »

Liam contempla le tableau achevé, la mort qui flottait derrière le regard fixe, posa le pinceau et prit une inspiration.

« Je vous écoute. »

Paul ne le regardait même pas.

« Ce n’était pas Huseyin, qu’il y avait dans le mithâl. C’était vous.

— Pardon ? »

Paul esquissa un de ces sourires qui n’étaient ni faux, ni franc.

« Tout le monde croyait que vous aviez enfermé Huseyin. En réalité, c’est Huseyin qui vous avait enfermé. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Julien.

Le sourire de Paul se fit plus amusé, tendre, insupportable.

« Après tout ce temps, on pourrait se dire que j’aurais appris à ne plus croire un mot de ce qu’il dit. »

Liam se frotta le visage.

« Très bien, dit-il. Où est-il, alors ?

— Le combat l’a affaibli au point de presque l’éteindre. Si vous n’aviez pas enfermé les autres avant, peut-être l’auraient-ils achevé pour lui voler sa lumière. C’était un accident, mais ainsi vous lui aviez sauvé la vie. L’étincelle d’Huseyin est longtemps restée accrochée au mithâl, et c’est pour ça que Kate et Eliane croyaient qu’il y était, et c’est pour ça qu’à son réveil, il avait pris votre apparence. »

Liam contourna le tableau.

« Julien Solédango.

— Mmmh. Quelqu’un l’avait trahi, il ne savait pas qui. Il a pris un autre nom et gardé votre apparence. C’était à lui qu’appartenait la source, à l’origine. »

Paul agita la main comme si le reste n’était que détails.

« C’était Roy, le traître, bien sûr ; il vous avait livré Huseyin en échange de la source, mais vous l’avez enfermé avant qu’il puisse en faire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque Julien la lui a reprise, elle s’est logée en moi. Mon cadavre, corrigea Paul avec un sourire en coin.

— Ne dites pas ça. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Le tableau est terminé, n’est-ce pas ? »

Liam ne répondit pas. Paul se rapprocha de la cheminée, se pencha sur les flammes. Liam faillit se jeter en avant, animé par la crainte irrationnelle que des bras en sortiraient et l’entraîneraient dans la fournaise. Mais Paul sembla rester immobile, à l’exception de ses lèvres. Il murmurait quelque chose.

Avant que Liam puisse se rapprocher et l’entendre, il se redressa.

« Julien a rassemblé les Candélabres pour faire sa grande révélation. Il y a eu un léger… choc, de l’incrédulité, un sentiment de trahison… tout cela mêlé. Bref, le mithâl a été cassé. »

Paul croisa enfin son regard.

« Et me voilà ? dit Liam.

— Et vous voilà. Mais ça n’a pas été si évident. Pour vous donner corps, il a fallu de l’énergie. Et cette énergie… »

Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux vers les jambes de Paul.

« C’est une partie de la source. Je n’ai pas les détails : la douleur a été trop forte, j’ai perdu connaissance. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j’étais à l’hôpital et je ne marchais plus. »

Liam s’agenouilla devant lui.

« Paul… »

Paul lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et il se tut. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ressentait.

« Ce n’est pas votre faute, dit Paul. Tout le reste peut-être, et encore j’imagine que votre amnésie fait de vous un être différent. Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça. Ne vous méprenez pas : j’ai été très en colère, mais pas contre vous.

— Contre Julien. »

Paul haussa les épaules.

« Pour ne pas changer. Je peux voir le tableau ?

— Il n’est pas sec. 

— Est-ce que cela changera quelque chose, ou est-ce que vous ne voulez simplement pas me le montrer ? »

Liam tourna le chevalet sans répondre. Paul détailla la peinture en silence, l’air sérieux, concentré. Puis il hocha brièvement la tête.

« Oui, c’est parfait. »

Liam souffla.

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous ce portrait ?

— J’avais besoin de me regarder en face. »

On frappa à la porte. Liam retint un élan d’irritation à cette interruption.

« Oui ? 

— Liam ? dit la voix de Caroline. Il y a quelqu’un qui cherche Paul… »

L’instant d’après, une petite fille apparut dans l’entrée.

« Paul ! Je suis là ! »

Le visage de Paul se transforma, il y eut une tendresse infinie sur son visage et la fillette courut auprès de lui, se hissa sur ses genoux et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

« Tu m’as manqué ! 

— Toi aussi, répondit Paul en la serrant contre lui, les yeux fermés.

— Je n’ai vu personne la déposer, dit Caroline tout bas avec un froncement de sourcil. Tu la connais ? »

Liam avait les oreilles bourdonnantes.

« Une autre pièce du puzzle, répondit-il. Merci. »

Elle repartit à contrecœur. Liam se retourna et s’appuya contre le battant. Paul souriait, et comme toujours, ce n’était pas pour lui.

« Liam, je vous présente Aribal. Dis bonjour, Aribal.

— Bonjour. C’est toi qui as pris les jambes de Paul. »

Liam se raidit.

« Aribal, non. Où… où est Julien ?

— Oh, il a dit qu’il viendrait si tu l’appelais, pas avant. Tu veux que je lui ordonne ? »

Liam avait besoin de s’asseoir. Paul se renfrogna.

« Non, ce n’est pas la peine. Descends, tu veux bien ? »

Aribal sauta à terre. Paul tourna à nouveau son fauteuil vers les flammes, puis tendit la main.

« Viens, espèce d’idiot », dit-il.

Liam ne vit rien, mais Paul ferma les yeux, leva le visage, un sourire léger, retenu sur les lèvres. Liam s’imagina parfaitement l’embrasser sur le front, les paupières, la bouche.

« Tu peux te rendre tangible ? demanda Paul à l’air devant lui. Oh, ne commence pas, tu veux ? »

L’air se brouilla comme lors d’une vague de chaleur, il y eut de la fumée, puis une étincelle, et Julien Solédango apparut. Un miroir, sans en être un. Liam céda à l’envie de s’asseoir.

Solédango avait la main sur la nuque de Paul. C’était peut-être la plus grande différence entre Liam et lui, ce contact, cette liberté de toucher Paul Klarheit.

« C’était vrai, souffla Liam.

— Je ne sais pas si cela vous aidera ou non, dit Paul. Mais vous avez le droit de savoir.

— C’est ton opinion », déclara Solédango.

Liam se crispa. Ce n’était pas sa voix. C’était la voix d’un autre homme – d’une créature ?

« Oui, c’est mon opinion », rétorqua Paul.

La brutalité de sa réplique était démentie par la façon dont il s’appuyait contre Solédango. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, brièvement, puis d’un geste fluide, contourna le fauteuil et s’agenouilla devant Paul.

« Tu es sûr de toi ?

— Certain.

— Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Liam d’une voix rauque.

Paul ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Aribal et lui tendit la main.

« Tu veux bien ?

— Mais moi je t’aime bien comme ça, grommela-t-elle.

— Tu ne m’aimeras plus après ? » la taquina Paul.

Elle poussa un soupir exagéré et lui prit la main.

« Bon, d’accord.

— Paul. »

Liam chercha à se lever mais Solédango était soudain devant lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, Solédango jeta un coup d’œil à la peinture. Quelque chose de méprisant passa sur son visage.

« Encore un tableau de chasse qui n’est rien d’autre qu’une illusion. »

Il ne laissa pas à Liam le loisir de répondre. Il lui tourna le dos.

« Au revoir, Liam, dit soudain Paul. Profitez de votre seconde chance. »

Il souriait et pour la première fois, Liam eut l’impression qu’il le voyait vraiment.

« Paul… ! »

Il y eut une bouffée de chaleur, le souffle qui vient après une explosion, un cri, Liam ou Paul, puis plus rien. Lorsque Liam rouvrit les yeux, il n’y avait plus qu’Aribal. Le fauteuil de Paul était une pile carbonisée sur le sol. Cela sentait le caoutchouc brûlé et le métal en fusion.

Liam se précipita à côté, le toucha, se brûla les doigts.

« Ne pleure pas, monsieur, dit Aribal. Il va bien. »

Sans se soucier de la chaleur, elle plongea les mains dans les bouts noircis et en ressortit une pierre blanc trouble, étrangement lumineuse.

« Je vais la garder, déclara-t-elle au vide par-dessus son épaule. Comme ça Roy vous embêtera pas.

— Aribal, dit Liam d’une voix qui lui arrachait la gorge. Aribal, où est Paul ? »

Elle montra l’air près d’elle.

« Il n’est pas encore très fort, expliqua-t-elle. Mais bientôt, ça ira. Je lui prêterai du feu.

— Un candélabre, souffla Liam.

— Oui, oui, continua Aribal, mais ce n’était pas à lui qu’elle parlait. Je sais, maman va s’inquiéter. »

Elle tendit la main et recourba les doigts comme si quelqu’un la lui prenait.

« Au revoir, monsieur », lança-t-elle à Liam.

La porte se referma sur elle.

*

L’appartement était petit mais lumineux, c’était tout ce que Liam demandait. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de cartons : il n’avait pas beaucoup de possessions. Il avait été touché de l’empressement des gens de l’institut à l’aider.

Caroline avait proposé de rester, mais Liam avait maintenant besoin d’être seul et de prendre ses marques. Il avait commencé à ouvrir un carton lorsqu’on sonna à la porte. Il se demanda si quelque chose avait été oublié, mais de l’autre côté de la porte se trouvait un jeune homme brun qu’il n’avait jamais vu et qui écarquilla les yeux.

« La vache ! s’exclama-t-il. On a beau s’y attendre…

— Excusez-moi ?

— Oh, pardon ! »

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main.

« Je m’appelle David, se présenta-t-il. On a une connaissance commune. »

Liam se figea.

« Le David de… Paul ? »

Paul afficha un sourire légèrement sarcastique.

« Ah ! Si seulement. Je suis là parce qu’il voulait de vos nouvelles. Ceci dit, vous pouvez m’envoyer bouler, ça lui fait du bien quand on lui dit non. »

Liam inspira, s’agrippa à la poignée, puis s’écarta pour le laisser passer.

(fin)


End file.
